


Tachi-giki

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Eavesdropping, Injury, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shizuo overhears something that makes him view Izaya in a whole new light.





	Tachi-giki

**Author's Note:**

> Another old, old draft I wanted develop to get off my computer. Thank you for reading!

When Celty doesn’t answer her phone, Shizuo figures he’ll just drop her keys at Shinra’s. He’s close by anyway. Maybe if the elevator didn’t take so damn long to get to him, it wouldn’t have happened. He would have just left the keys with a neighbour and gone on home.

The elevator doesn’t look like it’s moving between floors at all, so he starts looking around the lobby for something more interesting. As his eyes wander past the main desk, he notices the shadow of someone in the courtyard, someone who could just be Shinra. He glances at the unmoving elevator numbers. At least he can have a smoke before tackling the stairs.

He gives up on the elevator and heads for the door. He’s just about to call out when a familiar, grating voice causes him to stop so suddenly he almost trips. His lip curls with distaste. Izaya. Just his luck. Maybe he’ll just drop the keys with security after all. There’s no way he’s spending more time than necessary in the flea’s presence, even with Shinra middle-manning. He’s about to turn back when something makes him freeze.

“Will you _drop_ it already? I can’t believe we’ve been talking about Heijawama Shizuo for over an hour.”

Shinra’s voice comes now, placating.  “ ‘Zaya- “

“Don’t fucking ‘’Zaya’ me. This is such a waste of time, I’m not talking about it anymore. Shizuo hates me.”

Shizuo stands there, frozen. It’s not only the mention of himself that’s so significant, but the fact that Izaya is so snappish and impatient. Mad, even. Shizuo had rarely ever heard him raise his voice before, least of all at Shinra.

“It could work out if you just tried. Things would have been different if he knew how you feel.”

“You’re being ridiculous. He hated me before I even said one word to him.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly do much to rectify the situation from there, did you? I know you just wanted his attention, but you could have been a little less…you know. You.”

“What-ever. Stop treating it like I’m you and he’s Celty. We’re talking about a completely different breed of monster here.”

Shizuo almost growls out loud at this. Part of him wants to storm in there and swing at the flea, but his curiosity wins. He treads closer to the door, taking care to lean into the wall so he’s out of sight. He can see Izaya now, stretching his arms over his head in an exaggerated yawn, but even at a distance Shizuo can see the tension in him.

“I’m going, Shinra, you’re boring me. I’m not hanging out with you if you're going to bring this up every damn time.”

“You know I’m right.”

 “I wish I never told you,” he scowls. “Why can’t you just drop it?”

“Because, you’d do each other so much good! You'd rub off eah other: he’d lose his temper less, and you’d cut down on your evil schemes.”

“You’d lose two of your best customers, then,” Izaya retorts. “That is such a naïve way of looking at things, Shinra. It’d never last. And anyway, you don’t know what I want, you’re just distorted by your own experiences. There's no way I’m going to pine for that monster for 20 years.”

“Well, you’ve made it almost halfway with nine,” Shinra points out.

Izaya shakes his head in disgust. “I’m going. This is the last time I do a favour for you.”

“Izaya- “

Shizuo darts back just in time as Izaya stalks past, into the corridor and out into the night.

Shinra sighs when he's gone.

Shizuo stays in his hiding place until the doctor comes inside, forgetting all about Celty’s keys, until the elevator’s closed behind him.

Even after the elevator’s quiet again, he just stands there with his heart pumping like he’d been running. _What the hell?_ It must be a misunderstanding. It _must_ be. But even thinking this, he can feel this urgency in his stomach that tells him it’s not, his mind racing with memories with Izaya he could apply this new logic too, and it sort of, _sort_ of, fit. Izaya is fucked up. Always had been. He could have easily stayed out of Shizuo’s way, or got rid of him completely, if he’d really wanted to, but he never had.

Shizuo finds himself hurtling after Izaya for answers, forgetting the keys in his pocket.

He finds the informant in the next street, apparently mellowed out. He swings idly round a lamp post with one hand when he gets to a corner, like he’s drunk, but it’s just typical Izaya; sober, obnoxious, and very, very strange.

“Izaya,” Shizuo blurts.

The other man stops, and whirls round. His eyes narrow, like he’s not in the mood. Then he smiles.

“Slow again, Shizu-chan. I’ve been in Ikebukuro all day and done everything I wanted. But you’re welcome to chase me home if you want.”

Shizuo stands there and can’t think of a thing to say. He wishes he’d just spoken to Shinra after all.

“Well?” Izaya spreads his hands. “I haven’t got all day.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“So talk.” He starts walking backwards.

“Izaya,” Shizuo snaps.

“I have things to do,” he complains. But he does stop, leaning against one of the lamposts. He puts his feet up on a nearby tree, making an invisible chair for himself. “Make it fast.”

 Shizuo still can’t collect his thoughts enough to speak. A gang of passing high school girls stop to stare, clearly recognising them, and it unnerves him further. Izaya follows his gaze and waves at them. With his knife.

“Want to take a selfie with us?”

Izaya puts it away when they scatter. “What?”

Shizuo is still staring at him, unable to absorb what he knows.

“Are you just winding me up, Shizu-chan? Mind games don’t suit you. They just make you look gormless.”

“No.”

“Well, what do you want, then?” He arches himself back against the lamppost, looking bored. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What are you doing in Ikebukuro?” Shizuo says, to buy himself some time.

“Killing puppies and kittens. Stealing diamonds. Getting Russia Sushi.”

“Seriously.”

“Getting Russia Sushi.”

“They don’t have Sushi in Shinjuku?”

“They don’t have Simon.”

“So what were you doing at Shinra’s?”

Izaya’s eyes narrow. “How do you know I was at Shinra’s?”

 “I saw you.”

“Did you. I didn’t see you.”

He is completely poker faced, but an edge enters his tone. Shizuo waits for the knife, but instead, Izaya drops to the ground and stalks off.

 “Izaya- “

“Piss off,” he snarls over his shoulder, and it actually makes Shizuo pause. He’s never seen the flea so mad. “You didn’t hear all of that conversation. Our friend is an idiot, you know that. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Izaya.”

“It’s not what you think,” he insists, walking faster. “Shinra’s got it all wrong, I keep telling him- “

“ _Izaya_.”

Shizuo grabs his arm and yanks him back to face him.

“What?” His eyes are flaming, and so is his face. Shizuo almost feels sorry for him.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Fuck you, protozoan, fuck you. I can’t believe I ever- “ He stops himself and starts trying to yank himself free.

“You ever what?”

“Nothing,” he snarls. “Fuck off and die in a trap, you miserable, half-brained fucking monster.”

Shizuo gets him by the collar and lifts him off the ground, slamming back into one of the trees. He’d meant to just shut him up, maybe jar his head to teach him a lesson, but he ends up kissing Izaya instead. The tension drains out of Izaya’s body just like that. He stops kicking, even as Shizuo lowers him back to the ground.

Shizuo pulls back as if in slow motion, and Izaya is so wide eyed and scared that it sinks in for Shizuo that it's true.

“You’re unbelievable,” he says. “You are so fucking infuriating. _This_ is what you want?”

Izaya snaps out of his stupor then and starts squirming. “Get off me if it’s so fucking awful.”

“I didn’t say it was awful, I said you’re an idiot.”

“Get off me anyway, we’re in the middle of the fucking street.”

Slowly, Shizuo does. He keeps an eye on Izaya’s knife-hand as he does so, but Izaya just starts to back away. “I’m going.” His voice is not quite steady. “Leave me alone.”

“Izaya,” Shizuo growls. “Don’t fucking run away from this.”

“I can do what I want,” he snaps.

“Why do you want to?”

He does stop then, confused. 

“Why the hell do you act the way you do?”

Izaya scowls. “Like your behaviour is the pinnacle of society.”

“But you’ve been so awful all this fucking time just because you- “

“Of course not,” he cuts him off. “And keep your fucking voice down. I told you, it was a misunderstanding.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

This seems to enrage him. ”Because I’m not delusional, that’s why.”

His knife appears from nowhere and hurls in Shizuo’s direction. He dodges just in time, andit breezes past his ear to stick into the tree. 

Izaya is still backing off. Shizuo's barely taken one step after him when he hears a squeal of brakes, the sick slam of the car throwing something into the road.

He’s beside Izaya faster than he knew he could move, the driver gabbling behind him, but he takes no notice.

“Izaya,” Shizuo says urgently, kneeling over him. There’s not a mark on him, and nothing looks broken, but Shizuo is afraid to touch him. “Izaya, can you hear me?”

His red eyes crack open.

“Oh, thank God,” the man behind them says. “I'm sorry, I just didn’t see him. He ran right out in front of me.”

“I know. It was his own fault.” Shizuo doesn’t take his eyes off Izaya. “Izaya, can you get up?”

Some clarity comes back into his eyes. He groans when they focus on Shizuo. “Kill me.”

Shizuo rolls his eyes.

“Get up.”

He tries to tug Izaya up himself, but the driver stops him.

“Don't! He could have spinal injuries!”

Shizuo growls and closes his eyes briefly, to stop himself from snapping the man’s arm off.

“I’m all right,” Izaya says. He gets up to prove it, wincing slightly. He looks a little pale, but otherwise normal.

The driver stares at him doubtfully.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call an ambulance? And I should really call my insurance…”

“I have a doctor friend. And insurance won’t be necessary.”

He and Shizuo stare the man out. Either realising who they are, or just succumbing to their intimidation, the man gets back in his car and drives off. There’s not a dint in it, even though it had thrown izaya a good few feet. They look at each other when he's gone.

“Well, you can’t run now.”

Izaya rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Why don’t I walk you home? You can start talking on the way.”

“I’d rather throw myself under another car.”

He staggers off, but Shizuo follows him, easily keeping pace. He doesn’t actually force Izaya to talk – he doesn’t see how he can, Izaya probably would throw himself under another car if Shizuo pushed him too hard – but he can’t think of what else to do. The thought of just leaving it makes no sense.

When they cut through the park near Izaya's apartment, he drops to the first bench they come to. He doesn’t look good.

“Maybe you need Shinra.”

“I’m not going to Shinra’s,” he growls, and Shizuo realises he is mad at him too.

“Then go to another doctor. But you shouldn’t be mad at him. He was right.”

He sits beside Izaya on the bench.

“Why are you doing this?” the informant growls. He ducks his head slightly so his hair hides most of his face. “Why did you kiss me?”

Shizuo shrugs. “See what it felt like.”

Izaya snorts. “Obviously.”

They sit there without speaking  for some time. Shizuo shifts, jacketless, as it starts to get cold.

“You’re not actually walking me home, are you?” the informant says now. “Because I’m not letting you in.”

“You might not make it by yourself. I’m not going to jail for you.”

Shizuo takes his arm when he makes no sign of moving.

“Come on.” Izaya doesn’t  resist, so Shizuo takes advantage of this and kisses him again. It’s better this time, when Izaya has less fight in him. He kisses Shizuo back despite everything: he can’t seem to help himself. He shivers in spite of his coat and allows Shizuo to draw him nearer.

Then all of a sudden he elbows himself free.

“Stop it,” he says. “You can’t fucking do that just to ‘see what it feels like’.”

“Would you just relax?” Shizuo says, holding on. “You’ve hit your head. Pretend you’ve got a concussion or something.”

“You’re the one that has fucking head problems,” he snaps. But he appears to give up and slumps in Shizuo’s arms.

Shizuo relaxes once more, holding him, getting used to the feel of his hair, wondering if this is something he could get used to. If he could get past all the bullshit Izaya has put him through.

“Why are you doing this?” Izaya asks again, sounding tired.

“I’m…I’m just thinking.”

“Why? You have plenty of offers, Shizu-chan. Lots of people want you.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

Izaya snorts, but he doesn’t press it.

 _Maybe,_ Shizuo thinks. Definitely not a yes, after everything that had happened, but knowing what he knows now makes him look at Izaya in a completely different light. Maybe he could try not hating him. Only he needs Izaya to cooperate, because he has no idea how to go about this on his own.

Izaya is leaning against him fully now, holding on to him, as if completely content.

“Izaya.”

“Mmm.”

“I’m gonna think about it for a few days, but if you want to – I mean, if you really mean it, if you'll - stop some of the shit you do, I'm not ruling it out.”

“Stop talking,” Izaya says without lifting his head. “I have a concussion.”

“You didn’t have a concussion a minute ago.”

“You didn’t say that a minute ago.”

Shizuo rolls his eyes. He strokes Izaya’s hair with one hand as he thinks about it some more. It still feels strange. But, not as strange as it probably should.


End file.
